Matters Of My Heart
by KWRCtm
Summary: Lilly ran away 4 years ago NOT wanting to be found. Joe Jonas only put a job ad in the local penny saver. So how did these 2 lovers meet again? An unwanted pregnancy with my boyfriends brother should do the trick.
1. Matters Of My Heart Trial

**Hey so I decided to give this idea in my head a shot. Tell me if you like it. If I get at least 5 GOOD reviews I'll post the story. So here is my plot.**

Lilly Truscott had always been close to the Jonas Brothers, especially Joe. So it was no surprise that he ended up giving his purity ring to her, but what was a surprise was that she left without a trace 7 days later. Because the love of his life left, Joe became a heartless playboy that tried to bed the most girls possible, Kevin and Nick were at a lost, but what if Nick knows why Lilly left, what if it was all Nick's fault, but if he knows, why won't he say anything?

4 years later Lilly and her son Shane Nate Jonas-Truscott **(A/N yeah I know, long name) **are living together in an apartment when Lilly loses her job. Desperate she takes a job she finds in the penny-saver, the assistant for a famous band. Of course she doesn't know which one, otherwise she wouldn't have interviewed for it.

What happens next is for me to know and you to review to find out. (wink wink). Follow each member of the story to learn what happens when anger, denial, jealousy, and love gets mixed into a relationship. But what Joe, Lilly, Nick, Kevin, Miley, and the rest of the gang are going to learn is when you're dealing with matters of the heart, anything is possible.

**So does it sound good? If I go with the story I'll replace this with a trailer and post the first chappie. So if you like it tell me, if you have ideas I'm free, but if you hate it don't say because I WILL COME AFTER YOU. Anyways… review!!**

**(Anyone who reviews gets a virtual hug!!)**


	2. Please Be Mine Lilly

**So I got 6 good reviews (the only reviews so far) so, I decided I will continue the story. Please, if you haven't already, read my first fanfic that is still in progress. It's called The List. I changed the summary so it sounds better, maybe then more people will review. One thing I have to say is, if you put my story on alert, why don't you review it? Almost everyone who has alerted The List hasn't reviewed even once. Personally, I really don't care how long it is, you could just say hi for all I care. I also changed the rating back to T because it's not quite M yet. Anyways, I fixed up this story and Avi, about the underlining, sorry, I have no clue as to why my computer does that but I fixed it so it won't happen again. I promise. Anyhow Lilly, Nick and Miley are 16, Joe is 18, Kevin is 20.**

**Lilly's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling sticky. I looked around realizing that I was naked, I wasn't in my room and my boss was laying beside me. So you're probably wondering how I got here, well it's a long story but very…. Intriguing, meaning something like this could only happen to me.

**4 Years Earlier (Lilly's POV)**

Like I do almost everyday, I made my way across the street to the Jonas household. And like almost everyday Nick answered the door. And like almost everyday I headed towards Joe's bedroom (not for those reasons you dirty reader). I walked into his room and almost did a double take when I found he wasn't there and a note was taped to his door.

"_Lils, I have something special for your 16__th__ birthday tonight. Meet me at 100__th__ ave in three hours, and dress fancy."_

Technically my birthday was on Saturday, in one week, but who cares. Besides, isn't 100th ave that new Italian restaurant?

3 hours later I was at 100th ave like Joe wanted in a sleek black dress that came barely above my knees. "You look stunning." I turned around to see Joe in a dressy pink shirt **(A/N In my opinion, it takes a tough man to wear pink.) **and dressy black pants. He took my hand and led me to our table inside the restaurant. As we sat down at a table set for two I noticed that Joe was looking nervous. "Joe are you okay?" (btw, if you haven't figured it out yet, Joe is my boyfriend.) He looked up to me "I just have something to tell you when we finish eating." I kinda shrugged it off. "okay."

When we finished our meal (we Joe ate the whole menu but that doesn't matter) Joe decided to speak up. "Lilly, since we have been best friends our whole lives, and we've been dating for five years, I think we should take the next step in our relationship. I guess what I'm trying to say is. I want to give you my purity ring."

Pretty boy say what?!

**Okay that chapter officially ****SUCKED ****I need ideas people, and if you wanna "co write" this story with me just PM me. Lets face it. I need help. Anyways review and tell me ideas or tell me how much that sucked. I like my idea but I need a jump start. HELP PLEASE I AM ON MY KNEES BEGGING YOU!! Well as always… review. **


End file.
